I can't tell you I love you- Chapter one: Never take advice from Kenny
by Breeze-butt
Summary: Clyde finds himself in quite a predicament when he finds himself taking advice from Kenny. This hell of a bus ride is only the start of a long, hard day. Looks like telling your best friend you love him is harder than it looks. Rated T for mild swearing


Clyde stood nervously at the bus stop, rocking back and forth on his feet. His breath billowed out in front of him as he looked at the ground. The boy turned to see a figure approaching. Having a vague idea of who the approaching being was he called out to it. "Craig, that you?" he questioned.

"Yeah" the nasally boy answered, coming to a stop next to Clyde.

"Hey dude" Clyde smiled at the tall, raven haired boy.

"Hey" the taller boy replied blankly

Clyde's stomach was in knots. There was just something about Craig that made him feel all lovey-dovey. It might have been his friend's beautiful icey blue eyes, his silky soft raven hair or just his overall Clyde pondered this, he felt Craig's gaze rest on him. He turned to face his friend, sure enough he was met by those soul piercing blue eyes.

"What?" Clyde questioned, feeling as though he had angered the apathetic boy in some way.

"hm?" Craig mumbled.

"Wh-Why are you staring at me?" Clyde asked, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He couldn't break his gaze away from Craig's seemingly perfect face.

"I was? Sorry dude I was kinda zoning ou-" Craig stopped mid sentence, looking at Clyde's rosey cheeks. "Wait, dude, are you blushing?" he asked.

That remark only made Clyde's blush deepen. "Wh-what, no! I-I'm not blushing" he stuttered.  
"Yes, you are: Craig laughed slightly.

"Wait a second, did Craig just show some sort of emotion. That's a first" Clyde thought. That thought made Clyde's blush intensify. "What if he knows already…WHAT IF HE KNOWS I-I LIKE HIM" Clyde's mind raced.

"N-No I'm not…It's just really cold out here." he said, trying to convince his friend.

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Clyde, I'm not stupid. Who are you obsessing over this week? Bebe?" he asked.

"What? NO!" Clyde said defensively. "she's a slut anyway…"

"Then who is is?" Craig pressed.

"I-it's no one. I already told you, it's just r-really cold out here" Clyde insisted.  
Craig rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me" he sighed, his breath billowing out in front of him.

Clyde waited for the bus in silence after that. Luckily for him, he didn't have to share a seat with Craig. Unfortunately however, he had to sit with the perviest kid in school, Kenny McCormick. As the bus pulled to a halt Clyde and Craig boarded. Clyde slipped into his seat next to Kenny.

"Hey Clyde" The blond-haired pervert smiled.

"Hi Kenny" Clyde said, heaving a sigh.

Clyde glanced over to Craig's seat where he was talking to Eric Cartman, the school fat ass. He felt sick to his stomach, Craig was just so perfect, even though he didn't try to be. Clyde was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder followed by a familiar voice.

"Dude, you okay?" Kenny questioned. "You're staring at Craig like you wanna rape him" he added.

Clyde's face lit up like a stoplight. "W-What?" he snapped. "I wouldn't look at him like that! He's my best friend!"

Kenny looked at him. "Take some advice the expert. If you like him, tell him, I doubt he'd be mad."

"Since when were you an expert on dating? Last time I checked, you would sleep with anyone who offered." Clyde snorted.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Hey, I might be a man whore, but I do know a thing or two about love." Kenny said.

Clyde sighed. "F-fine I'll tell him"

"That's a good little Clyde" Kenny smiled.

Clyde smirked. "I'm not a fucking dog"

"Yeah, I know, it's not like I'm calling you Clyde-y or anything" Kenny snickered. "Even though Clyde-y is a really cute nickname" Then it dawned on Kenny. "Holy shit dude! I'll start calling you Clyde-y and maybe that'll make him jealous" he smiled.

Clyde looked at Kenny "or everyone will think we're faggots?" Clyde snapped back.

""Well...you are a fag and I'm a man whore, so I think people will understand" Kenny said.

Kenny leaned towards Clyde, wrapping an arm around him. The shorter boy's nose wrinkled as the scent of vodka and cigarettes wafted into his nose.

"Isn't that right, CLYDE-Y" the orange clad boy said loudly.

The statement got the attention of some children on the bus, including Stan Marsh, who turned to Kyle and whispered something along the lines of "oh...there goes Kenny, seducing another innocent victim."

Instinctively Clyde blushing, flinching a bit when he saw Craig's ice cold gaze rest on him and Kenny. Kenny on the contrary seemed unphased by the laughter and staring children. In fact, he thought that the whole scenario wasn't believable enough. So, being the genius he was, grabbed Clyde and kissed him full on the lips. This action had a similar effect to the remark, sparking a few gasps, "ew"s, "aww"s and "I knew it"s.

Clyde struggled, desperately wanting to free himself from Kenny's vice grip. Alass, his struggle was no use seeing as Kenny was gripping his shoulders like a hungry predator. When Kenny finally decided to break the kiss, Clyde pulled away quickly, tears in his dark brown eyes. It was very apparent that he was embarrassed.

"W-what the fuck?" he stuttered, wiping the excess saliva on his sleeve.

"I gotta make this believable, right?" Kenny questioned.

Clyde nodded. "yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to shove your tongue down my throat…" he snapped back.

Kenny observed his surroundings before reacting, he noticed that most of the students' attentions were focused on the two of them. They were obviously waiting for a reaction from one of the boys, and to Kenny's understanding, none of them had heard the conversation that he had shared with Clyde. Kenny knew that he was in the clear to do whatever he pleased.

Kenny swiftly pulled Clyde into a warm hug, stroking the other boy's brown hair. "Aww, it's all good, Clyde-y" he cooed, smiling deviously.

Clyde, who was struggling to get free once again, let his gaze rest on Craig. His raven-haired friend had directed his attention to the floor.A hint of sadness on his face. This was strange to Clyde, why would Craig show any sort of emotion towards this situation, let alone sadness. Clyde sighed, he'd have to talk to him at lunch today.

As the bus arrived at South Park High, Kenny let go of Clyde. "see you later, Clyde-y" he smiled, walking off the bus.

Clyde shook his head, grabbed his bag, and walked off the bus. He was going to have one hell of a day today.


End file.
